The prior art abounds with tray and table attachment for chairs. Some of these attachments are pivotally mounted, some slidably mounted, etc., but all are relatively complicated and, when installed, are intended to remain assembled to the chair. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 845,222, to David, discloses a table top or tray adapted to span the arm rests per se of a chair. Attachment of the tray to the arm rests is by means of metal clips or brackets. Removal of the tray is achieved by moving it forwardly and out of engagement with the arm rests. No provision is made for mounting the tray selectively in a plurality of positions. The U.S. Pat. No. 187,680, to Taylor, shows a chair having arms to which trays or leaves are attached by vertical pivots for swinging of the leaves oppositely apart to enable the occupant of the chair to arise from the chair. The leaves may be swung together to form table top split down the middle. The mounting means for the leaves is relatively complicated and costly.
According to the present invention, a three-piece construction provides a pair of elongated supports and a one-piece table. The supports lie atop and are pivotally attached respectively to the arm rests and normally project ahead of the arm rests. With the supports thus normally positioned, they lie generally in parallelism and the table is mounted on and crosswise of the front portions of these supports. By means of peg and hole devices, the table is capable of assuming several positions relative to the chair; e.g., directly in front, to either side, etc. The lateral positions are further enhanced by the pivotal mounting of the supports on the arm rests and also by a novel arrangement of the peg and hole devices, thus increasing the versatility of the attachment.
Further features of the invention lie in the construction of the parts from material intended to provide for extended use without deterioration, which material is also inexpensive (e.g., good grade pine); the parts are easily manufactured, involving only simple fabrication procedures; the supports may be duplicates of each other, further increasing manufacturing ease and reducing costs; the parts are easily mounted on chairs of many types and may be just as easily removed when desired.
The foregoing features and advantages, as well as others, will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed herein.